thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Sam
'''Peter Sam, ''named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam- previously '''Stuart', after his designer, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow-gauge saddletank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway.' Bio Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted at the projects close for almost a year. They were then purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway in 1952 and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. Upon arriving, Peter Sam has had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Peter Sam has always been a cheery little engine. In the sixth season, his whistle snapped right off when a tree branch had caught it. He also helped the Refreshment Lady find a place to put her new tea shop. Peter Sam once had to deliver a new winch for the incline at night, but got lost trying to find the magic lamp from the legendary engine, Proteus. In result, Harold helped him find his way home by shining down ''his ''light. Peter Sam was once put in charge of the Skarloey Railway while Mr. Percival was away, but ran out of coal. In result, Victor came and brought him coal, and fixed Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Duncan afterwards. He is currently working on the Skarloey Railway, and at the Blue Mountain Quarry, with the other narrow gauge engines. Persona Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks. Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas, a Kerr Stuart Tattoo 0-4-2ST. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used his since its introduction. Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted dark green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red and gold lining. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Peter Sam is painted dark green, like in the television series. Appearances Television series * Season 12 - Mountain Marvel, The Party Surprise, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (''does not speak), and The Man in the Hills (cameo) * Season 16 - Don't Bother Victor! and The Christmas Tree Express (cameo) * Season 17 - Luke's New Friend (does not speak) and The Switch * Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Long Lost Friend (cameo), and Samson at Your Service Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway (cameo) * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Satoshi Katougi (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; sixteenth season onwards) * Marios Gavrilis (Germany) * Gilan Shahaf (Israel) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Gaute Boris Skjegstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Arturo Cataño (Latin America; sixteenth season onwards) * Marek Bocianiak (Poland) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) Trivia * Peter Sam is named after former Skarloey Railway controller Mr. Peter Sam. * Peter Sam has undergone numerous modifications through the television series, including: ** Season 4: *** The special funnel, which appears to be more of a simple square funnel than a Giesl Ejector design. ** Season 5: *** His buffers changed from grey to silver. ** Season 6: *** His buffers were painted black. ** Season 9: *** A permanent tail-lamp was added. *** Peter Sam had Emily's seventh season whistle sound until season twelve. ** Season 16: *** His square funnel was altered to an accurate Giesl Ejector. *** His footplate and sandboxes were painted black. *** The lower round window, which was slightly larger than his other round windows, on the back of his cab was covered up with a green metal square patch. *** A handrail was added across the top of his smokebox, just like his prototype. *** His regular one valve whistle was updated to a two valve whistle just like his real counterpart. It also budged up and down until the seventeenth season. *** His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. *** Sanding gear was added. *** His green livery became more vibrant than it was in the ninth season. ** Season 17: *** Peter Sam gained a permanent lamp and lamp irons. * One of Peter Sam's models is at a museum in Kyoto, Japan. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Peter Sam is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. Awdry's model of Stuart was at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. * Peter Sam's small scale model (used in Seasons 4-5) with a slate truck was sold on Vectis for £2600. * Whenever Peter Sam appears in a magazine story, he has his old funnel. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued 1994) * Wooden Railway * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (2012) * My First Thomas (talking and interactive) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (two versions; Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Departing Now Gallery MountainMarvel6.png|Peter Sam with a CGI Face MountainMarvel11.png MountainMarvel26.png MountainMarvel65.png MountainMarvel69.png MountainMarvel12.png Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:0-4-2 Category:Male Engines